Mysterious D & forgotten chapter of the lengend
by anonymousjen77
Summary: Who was "D"? how did Kristen meet him? how did they break up? and what could the forgotten chapter from the "Sleepy Hollow Legend" be about?


The hollow:

The Sleepy Hollow- erased and forgotten chapter:

The Three headed dog and the Headless Horseman were friends. They were very different; one had 3 heads, while the other didn't have any. They became friends because of that reason. One day, the Three headed dog went running down a cemetery and bumped into a young boy, named Caspian Darren Crane. He was already dead in his first life, but now, bumping and thrown into a lake, Caspian was dead twice. That makes a ghost never being able to contact the living except for his "Death Month", while the other ghosts, who died only once could contact a living all year around. Because the 2 best friends killed a young boy that died twice, the Three headed dog and the Headless Horseman now lives near young boy's grave and guards it securely forever.

Part 1:

"Kris! See you tomorrow!" Abbey calls.

"Bye, Abbey!" I call back.

I go up to my room and sit on my bed. School is tiring. I don't have a lot of homework today. So, I decided to go to the cemetery. I hesitate if I should call Abbey to come along, but I decide that I want to spend time on my own, just for today. I happily skip down the stairs, then the door steps, and start to run to the cemetery.

I love the cemetery, it is the only place I can think and calm down. There is always a smooth breeze, wind dashing around the trees, making _shoosh-shoosh_-_shoosh_ sounds. There are a lot of trees and there is a bridge. I love the bridge; it is like the bridge in "Bridge to Terabithia"

You cross over, and you are in another world. I also love the river. It is always very cool and it has a slow and clear moving sound, and rocks and sand at the bottom are see-through.

Today, I decide to sit by the river. I run over by the river and sit at the edge of it. The river is very shallow. I roll up my pants and kick off my shoes, and put my feet in, and started splashing. I love to do this.

_Shoosh._ I hear a sudden movement. My hair stands up at the back of my neck. I am scared. Even though I really like to come here, there are still some people resting in peace. I slowly turn around and I see a dark figure between the trees. I gasp and turn away. Then, I hear footsteps and realize that he is approaching. The footsteps stop, and I turn around again to see who it or he is.

My gaze shoot up to his face, and my heart skip a beat with my mouth hanging open. What I can only see that moment is a beautiful angel glowing in front of me. _He is beautiful. _He has big, round, emerald green eyes, a perfect nose, and a perfect mouth. His hair is neat, and his clothes are very casual. His clothes are dark colored and makes him look mysterious.

He starts to stare at me. Our gazes lock for a long time. I snap back to reality and quickly turn away, avoiding his gaze.

"Hi, my name is Caspian Crane." He says warmly.

"I am Kristen Maxwell." I say quietly.

"Why are you here alone?" He asks.

"I just like to be here, it is the only place I can think…" I answer.

"Do you come here often?" he asks.

"Yes, I usually come here with my friend Abbey." I say.

"That's good." Caspian says.

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"Because, I come here often too." He says.

"Oh, that's nice." I say lamely.

"And I should come here more often now, to see you." He said.

"Oh…" I say, as my face turns red as tomatoes.

"Do you have an idea how I know you?" He asks.

"No, I don't." I reply.

"I see you come here every day with your friend for months." He says.

"Oh…." I answer. I probably should feel bad because someone tracks me, but somehow I feel good at that moment.

When I turn back to face him, he was giving me the most beautiful and the most warm smile. And I smile back. After a while, we start to talk about books and movies, favorite places, and hobbies. I find out that he likes books, and his hobby is to draw, and design things. I also find out that his dad works in a car repair store. Caspian says that he helps his dad by drawing and designing sometimes. Caspian is very impressive, I find out. I tell him about myself, that I like books too. We talk for a long time. My watch shows that it is almost ten. I never stay outside this late by myself!

"Um… Caspian?" I said carefully. "I have to go now."

"What time is it? He asks.

"It is almost ten." I said.

Panic spread over his face. "Ten! Oh my god, I have to get going, K"

"Sure, Caspian" I reply sadly.

"K, we will meet again very soon, okay?" He says.

"Ok, hey, you are now calling me "K" as a nick name, what can I call you?" I ask.

"Since I don't want people finding about us, call me "D", my middle name is Darren." He replies

"Why don't you want people finding out about us?" I ask in a pleading voice.

"I will explain when the time comes, I really like you, K, I am certain that we are meant to be together." He says enthusiastically.

"Oh… ok….I….I…also... never mind…. See you soon, D." I finish with a sigh. I want to tell him I like him back with all my heart, but it may seem like a rush. I start to replay what he say and before my face turn as red as tomatoes again, he is out of sight.

I start to run home, afraid for scolds from my mom and dad. I reach for the back door, and quietly climb up to my room.

I quickly close the door behind me, harsh breathing, and my face still red as tomatoes. i turn off the lights, throw myself on the bed, and duck under my blanket. I can't stop thinking about Caspian. We hardly know each other, and we meet for the first day, and start calling each other nicknames? Are we going way too fast? What if he wants to stop seeing me after today? Panic and worries rush over me. But I am also so happy at the same time. We call each other nicknames, we know each other's hobby and we both like books. I hope that I can see him tomorrow again. I just can't sleep because of his thoughts, so I sprang up from my bed and skip downstairs quietly and bake cookies for D.

Finally the next day arrives, and I pack the cookies for D and rush out the door to meet Abbey and go to school.

It felt like years to wait for school to finally end. I try to hide my eagerness of saying good-bye to Abbey, and rush for the cemetery. I go through the trees and over the bridge, and to where we meet yesterday. But he is not here. Disappointment comes crashing on me, but then a figure step out from the trees and I know it is him. I turn around to see the warm and beautiful face, and rush into his arms, but pull away quickly, embarrassment all over me. I hand him the cookies.

"K! How do you know that homemade cookies are my favorite?" He smiled widely.

"I don't know, that is the only thing I know how to do…." I say with a returning smile.

"Oh no, you are very special, so I am certain you know how to do a lot of things and thank you for the cookies!" He says.

"You're welcome." I reply.

So we talk and we meet every day like this for 1 month.

Part 2:

One day, when I rush to the cemetery to meet D. I see him standing stiffly beside a tree. I run to him and collapse into an embrace. But then he suddenly pulls back and whispers in my ear, "We need to talk."

"Why? Do you hate me?" I ask, nervously.

"Of course not." He says seriously.

"Then why?" I ask

"K, let's go somewhere. I really need to show you something." He pleaded.

"Ok. D…" I reply with a touch of panic.

We walk in silence, when we finally approach a cold place. The place is surround by tall trees, and wind blowing strongly today. Caspian stop suddenly and pointed at the floor; and quietly whispered, "That's me."

"What? What are you talking about, D?" I ask with a shaky tone.

"Look, that's me" He repeats, pointed at a slate, carves the name: _Caspian Darren Crane_.

" No, that's impossible.." I say.

"K! Look at me! I am sorry! But, this is the truth, I am a ghost!" D shouts.

"No! If… if you are a ghost, how do you touch me and feel me?" I yell.

"It is because it is my death month. A ghost can touch and talk to a live person for only one month that includes their date of death! So, I died this month few years before! K! I am dead! I am so sorry!" He says with tears forming in his eyes.

I start to cry too, looking at him…. So beautiful… so perfect…going to disappear….…..

" I am sorry! I am actually apart in the 'Sleepy Hollow Legend'. I am the-" before he can finish, I cut him off and hugged him.

"Oh no! K! Stop!" He screams.

"No! I am going to prove you are not a ghost!" I insisted.

"Don't! K! Stop this! If you don't-sstttooooppp-" he said with a blurry tone.

"What… What's happening?" I ask with wide, frightening eyes.

Now his voice was fading.

"K! it is the last day of the month, and after few minutes, it is going to be the next month. We are forbidden to contact the living while it is not our month of death, which is called a "Death Month" ." He says in a quiet, fading voice.

"WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW? SINCE I ALREADY DID?" I screamed in frustration.

"We.. we.. will not be able to remember each other again…I am so sorry I drag you into this…" he says quietly.

His figure is blurry now; I can't make out his face and his expressions.

"NO! What…. Why? Will I ever see you again?" I ask with a horrified expression.

"No… K… sorry… so sorry….. we will forget about each other forever…. We will not be able to remember anything…. But… I really like you and I will keep on liking you….forever and always…. Good-bye now…K.." He said with a weird voice.

"….." i freeze there. My vision becoming blurry, as the warm figure disappears. I try to rub my eyes, but he is really gone….. forever….. wait… who am I waiting for? Why am I crying? That is weird. But I feel so weird and so sick…..

Suddenly, from nowhere, comes a scream. I am in such confusion I don't turn around to look at what is happening. Suddenly, a dog with three heads come barking, running away from something with a playful face, he bump into me and I fall into something moving fast. After a while I make out that it was the river. Its flow is strong today. I don't see anything else, just a blurry sudden flash image of D-my Caspian, the one I live for, all my life for past month. And while I flow down and along the river all I can think about is 'who was this D- the one that calls himself Caspian Darren Crane?'


End file.
